


kill some time, stay home

by rosewitchx



Series: pete and aaron vs the world [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, heehee, the blond one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: “did you mean it?,” peter’s voice manages through the knot in his throat.aaron takes in a deep breath, and for a moment, peter can imagine his laughter, thundering through the tiny hallway; for a moment, he’s uneasy, frozen.then he says, his tongue twisting, “yeah,” and peter can’t help but smile. but aaron still fidgets. “we’re really different. how are we gonna make this work?”it’s true. and they both know it.--or, aaron gives peter a present.





	kill some time, stay home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sad_max](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_max/gifts).



> i wrote this like five minutes ago lol  
> title: valentine - 5sos

“spider-man,” the prowler says from below, a filter distorting the voice peter knows so well. maybe too well. 

pete pulls himself to a stop, mid-swing; it’s unusual for aaron to call him while in their suits. he comes close (but not too close, just in case someone’s watching) and leans against a building’s wall, curious. “what’s up? willie got a message for me?”

the prowler shrugs. extends one of his claws towards him; on them, hastily wrapped in brown paper, there’s a small package. 

his spider-sense isn’t worrying him, but then again, it never does when it comes to aaron. he pulls the package with a  _ thwip  _ and when he looks up again, the prowler is gone. 

  


he doesn’t open it at first. quite frankly, he drops it at his home, then continues with his day, and almost forgets about it. 

mj texts him,  _ got plans for today?  _

_ yeah,  _ he texts back. his stomach twists, for some reason he can’t yet fathom, and he bites his lip under the mask.  _ gonna meet w/ aaron _

_ coolsies _

  


truth be told, peter doesn’t know how to feel about aaron yet. 

he knows: their relationship is strictly formal. no feelings. if they catch feelings, they might just fall for each other, and with their… career paths… that’s not exactly a good thing. they’d decided to keep it like this. it’s for the best, pete tells himself. aaron probably feels the same way. 

and yet he can’t help the way his heart skips a beat when he thinks about aaron’s smile, or the way his hands can be so unfathomably gentle underneath the claws, or the way his eyes crinkle when peter says something unbelievably stupid—

it’s for the best, pete repeats to himself, zipping through the air, and aaron probably doesn’t think of him that way. 

  


when he finally, finally got home that evening, to get ready for the, uh, thing with aaron, he remembered: the package. 

it sits on his tiny kitchen counter, immaculate, and pete’s heart twinges when he sees it just standing there. 

he strips off the suit and, holding the tiny box, decides it can’t wait until after the shower. 

he rips off the wrapping, opens the cardboard box. 

  


there’s a letter and a box of fancy chocolates.

(spidey-themed chocolates. he snorts.)

  


_ peter, _

_ i think you’re the loveliest person i know, man, and i might just be in love with you.  _

_ aaron.  _

  


peter almost faints. 

  


he knocks twice at aaron’s door and shuffles around anxiously. he fixes his shirt, holds the bouquet tight, and waits. 

the door opens. aaron is as nervous as he is, it seems. they look at each other for a second before looking away. 

“did you mean it?,” peter’s voice manages through the knot in his throat. 

aaron takes in a deep breath, and for a moment, peter can imagine his laughter, thundering through the tiny hallway; for a moment, he’s uneasy, frozen. 

then he says, his tongue twisting, “yeah,” and peter can’t help but smile. but aaron still fidgets. “we’re really different. how are we gonna make this work?”

it’s true. and they both know it. 

“we’ll figure something out,” peter says, then, and it seems to be good enough for now. 

aaron pulls pete close and they laugh as the door falls shut.


End file.
